Stats
The stats menu provides information about the offensive and defensive capabilities of a particular hero. This can be used as a guide to build your hero. It can show you where your hero may need improvements and what are its strengths. Tapping on each stat will display a pop-up that shows a description of the stat and a breakdown of how the stat value is calculated. Stats are divided into three categories, base, offense and defense. Stats can be improved by increasing the star rating and hero level and they can also be improved by modifying talents and gear effects. All stats barring the base stats have a maximum value. Further modifications of talents and gear effects will not increase those stats' values. Base Stats They provide an overall view of the hero. The base stats are threat, attack and health. Here are the descriptions of each base stat displayed when tapped. Threat - "Threat is used as general indicator of difficulty versus opponents. The higher your Threat the better chances of success. Threat rating is based on hero stats, talents and gear." Attack - "Attack is how much damage the hero inflicts for all attacks." Health - "Health is how much damage a hero can receive before being knocked out." Offense Stats They provide an overall view of the offensive capability of a hero. The offense stats are critical attack damage (CAD), critical attack chance (CAC), lethal attack chance (LAC), fast attack hits (FAH) and fast attack chance (FAC). Here are the descriptions of each offense stat displayed when tapped. CAD - "Critical attack damage is how much damage is inflicted by a critical. Critical attack, or 'Crit', is an attack that does greater than normal damage." (max 300%) CAC - "Critical attack chance is how often your attacks become critical." (max 75%) LAC - "Lethal attack chance bypasses an opponent's block, but will not break the block or reset their Combo Meter. Lethal attacks inflict +10% more damage than normal, multiply and stack with critical damage bonus." (max 60%) FAH - "Fast Attack hits are the number of extra hits inflicted when triggered. Any Basic or Swipe Attack can be a Fast Attack." FAC - "Fast Attack chance is how often you trigger extra hits on a Basic or Swipe Attack." (max 75%) Defense Stats They provide an overall view of the defensive capability of a hero. The defense stats are defense, blocking, stun attack resistance (SAR), damage over time resistance (DoT resistance) and critical attack resistance (CAR). Here are the descriptions of each defense stat displayed when tapped. Defense - "Defense reduces all incoming damage from all attacks. Damage over time and armor-piercing attacks ignore defense." (max 75%) Blocking - "Blocking is how much damage is reduced when blocking. Special Ability damage is reduced by another 25%." SAR - "Stun attack resistance is the chance to ignore a stun effect. Stuns momentarily prevent a hero form attacking, blocking or moving." (max 75%) DoT Resistance - "Damage over time resistance reduces the amount of DoT received." (max 75%) CAR - "Critical attack resistance is the chance to ignore a critical attack, causing it to be a normal attack." (max 70%)